leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nasus/Trivia
General * Nasus literally means "nose" in Latin - referencing his head's long nose. ** During development he was simply called Anubis Head or ' ' "hidden, unseen".http://www.ancient-egypt.co.uk/transliteration/ancient_egypt_dictionary.pdf, p. 30 * Nasus is one of a few champions to have multiple textures in one skin (another one for when is active). * , , , , , , , and are the only in-game abilities that can theoretically increase a stat infinitely. Lore *Nasus is over 3796 years old and less than 3900 years old. ** He fought alongside Setaka for 3 centuries before she died in the battle of Icathia, which happened around 2500 BN. ** is older brother and both became Ascended at the same time. Quotes ; * His joke references Who Let the Dogs Out? by the . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** In Brazilian localization, he instead references Só as Cachorras by Bonde do Tigrão. ** In Italian localization, he says "Belli còni, ti piacciono i còni?" ("Good dags. D'ya like dags?") referencing . ** In Polish localization, he says "Wy nie wiecie, a ja wiem, jak rozmawiać trzeba z psem" ("You don't know, but I do know how to talk with dogs") referencing Akademia Pana Kleksa. * might be referencing "There, but for the grace of God, go I". * references from . ; * references quote "Religion... is the opiate of the masses". * be purged!"}} references and , both from . * references the eponymous boss from the arcade game . Skins ; * The scene depicted has him using . * He used to have red eyes and a fiercer demeanor in the first version of his post-rework art. * He references from . * His combines battle axes used by http://www.reshafim.org.il/ad/egypt/weapons/edged_weapons.htm and the . ; * He references . ; ; * Along with the other Riot skins, he was obtainable by either meeting a Rioter, attending an official Riot event or through purchase in the store during events in the year of release.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** For him in particular, he was only obtainable in 2011 and 2012 events, such as and through the store in subsequent ones.Get Riot K-9 Nasus for Free at Gamescom! * He is an anthropomorphic K-9 unit, otherwise known as a and his is replaced with a , a weapon used for . ** His canine features resemble a , which is fitting due to the breed being commonly trained for police work to take advantage of their large and intimidating builds and aggression. ; ; * He was released along with Nasus' visual update. * His dance references Drop It Like It's Hot by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * When he uses his shoulder pads spring to life, referencing . ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2015 along with: ** *** He got locked out of his own party. ** ** ** *** He is striking a pose while is taking a group , but his can't detect . * He can be seen on the April Fools' Day 2019 login screen on the Dogs side. ; * His outfit and the background reference , e.g. , , etc. ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2018 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * He's possibly based on the who eats the Sun and Moon during eclipses in . ** His head-dress & mane make him resemble other creatures like , , & . * When activating , his hair turns yellow as well as having a yellow aura around him. This is a reference to the transformations from the franchise. Relations * Nasus was a warrior scholar who spearheaded the military and cultural uprising of Ancient Shurima, but arrogance led to the empire's downfall, costing him his own brother . ** Nasus hopes he can cure of his madness, so that the united brothers might defeat and restore Shurima to greatness together with their resurrected emperor . ** The Nasus and used to imprison was first used to contain a beast of living fire (likely ) the Magus Ascendant himself freed to keep the brothers away from the capital while he stole Ascension. * Nasus first sought for her royal bloodline and finds in her the hope of a reborn Shurima and the key to defeating . ** Nasus encountered when she was protecting an injured Sivir. * Myisha, the previous , led the Darkin Ta'anari to Nasus who guided them to the Chalicar, the blade that belonged to the Ascended queen Setaka and belongs to in the present day, which Ta'anari later used to perform a ritual that reverted the Ascension of the nearby Darkins, vaporing them. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 April Fools Day Category:2018 Lunar Revel